In computer networking, link aggregation allows one or more network connections (i.e., links) to be aggregated together to form a Link Aggregation Group (LAG), such that a network client can treat the LAG as if it were a single link. Link aggregation has enabled networking devices to increase throughput and provide redundancy should one of the links within the LAG fail. While link aggregation may be applied across various layers (i.e., of the OSI model), link aggregation is typically applied to the data link layer (i.e., Layer 2), where aggregation occurs across ports of a physical switch. The IEEE 802.1ax standard, which defines link aggregation in detail, stipulates that all the links in a LAG should belong to the same physical switch.